


L-veszve a gondolatok között

by Szim



Category: Death Note
Genre: vers
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Summary: L és némi versbe szedett gondolatfonal





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Remélem tetszeni fog(, ha igen légyszi dobjatok meg egy szívecskével), Jó mókát az olvasásához!

A naplementét nem látni ma,

Ahogy a szürkés-fekete viharfelhők

Ontják a tartalmukat a városra.

 

Sötét van kint, akárcsak bent,

Érzem, bár látni nem látom, ahogy

A süteményeskanál kezemben megremeg.

 

Már a tortaevéstől is elment a kedvem,

Érdeklődésem célpontja csak és kizárólag

A Kira által használt fegyver...

 

És frusztrál, hovatovább idegesít,

Hogy semmi ötletem sincs erre,

Na meg az idő is szorít.

 

Mert érzem, hogy nemsokára eljő

Az alkalom, mikor szemtől szembe

kerülünk, igen... s ez lesz a végső.

 

_"..nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik.."_

Szól a jóslat, és itt fog eldőlni, rajtunk,

Hisz azé a világ, ki tisztességesen játszik.

_**  
** _ _**Szentimentális lettél L, hova gondolsz?** _

_**Tudhatnád, hogy a jó sem mindig nyer,** _

_**S ilyenkor, a győztes a gonosz.** _

 

_Igen, talán belehalok ebbe,_

_De legalább nem az unalomba,_

_Mert Kira méltó a figyelmemre._

 

Nem olyan sótlan és ostoba

Mint eme velejéig rohadt

Planéta összes többi lakója..

 

Igaz, a módszere talán durva

És embertelen, de neki legalább van

Esze és mersze, emellett érti és **tudja**

 

Hogy,.... _Ó, egek, miket mondok?_

Egy villám lecsap háttérvilágítást

Adva eme orbitális gondhoz.

 

Erkölcsileg nem helyes ami tesz,

De végtére is bűnözőket öl, akik

Amúgyis börtönben halnak meg, bármi lesz.

 

Mennydörgés kísérte az előbbi villámot,

Tökéletesen hangot adva a kételyeimnek,

És...álljuk csak meg, ezek harangok?

 

Szép zúgásukkal kísérve az esetet,

Mániákus kacajra fakadtam, hisz ez a

Helyzet komikus, majd örökre lehunytam szememet.


End file.
